Web material such as toilet tissue or paper towels may come in various forms. The invention as described below is intended for use with a roll of web material having a core.
The type of web material wound about the core is not limited, however, and the mentioned toilet tissue is meant as a non-limiting example. With this in mind, some toilet tissue is manufactured with a plug in one end of a central core. Such toilet tissue with a plug in one end creates a core with openings of different diameters on each end. This type of toilet tissue would then require the removal of the plug (if possible) or it would not work with a conventional symmetrical toilet tissue spindle, because: 1) either the spindle is too large to fit through the smaller diameter opening at the plug end of the core, or 2) the spindle is narrow enough to fit through the smaller diameter opening, but then does not support the core at the end with the larger opening, causing the roll of tissue to tip to one side, or sit askew in its dispenser, and thus it will not properly dispense paper.
What is needed is a spindle that can be used with various sized openings.